The Dragon Warriors
by Osprey441
Summary: A crossover between Avatar: the last airbender, Legend of Korra, and my own twisted mind.
1. Chapter 1

I walk around the island, looking to see if anyone is watching. Nobody's around. Usually, the island had children playing on its peaceful shores. This island is dominated by a giant mansion. I live there, but it is owned by my brother. I start running toward the water, a crazy move, since the island is surrounded by shark-infested waters, but I know what I'm doing. An outling of a dragon's head appears on the back of my left hand as I continue running. As I reach the shore, there is a flash of golden light, and I fly out of the light, as a dragon. My name is Briar. I am a Dragon Warrior, but you can call me the Dragon Guardian!

I continue flying, my large, electric blue wings keeping me in the air. Looking down, I spot my brother and land on a building, returning to human form as I touch doown. Lucas is his name, but everyone calls him Vio, due to the purple highlights in his jet black hair. He is also a Dragon Warrior, but he only has one power: telekenesis. Being the Dragon Guardian, I control all ten powers, but the next Guardian is already known. Vio's daughter, Sky. She is only four years old, but already can control lightning. I continue to spy on Vio until his wife walks out of a store. She's from a different world. Hard to know unless you see her around water. Her name is Katara. A water bender and the Dragon Warrior of water. I jump down, still unseen, and sneak up behind the pair.

"Hey!" I suddenly say, scaring them into almost attacking me.

"Don't do that!" says Katara, still catching her breath. I'm still laughing at them, but I quickly stop when Vio picks me up with his mind.

"Never do that again." he tells me, glaring right through me. He puts me down, and walks away with Katara. I'm busy anyways. I walk the other way, toward the forest.

Nobody usually dared to enter the forest. It has been said that those who do are never seen again, but that isn't true. The rumor began when the person I'm trying to find appeared in it. Lion, the Dragon Warrior of darkness. He's not bad, though he looks like pure evil in his dark robe. His face is almost completely hidden by the hood. The Mark of the Dragon is passed down through generations. This means his fourteen year old sons, Night and Shade are also Dragon Warriors.

"Hey, Lion" I say, nobody seems to be around. A dark mist appears in front of me, and Lion appears.

"Hey" he says, "bring the food?"

"yeah" I reply as I remove a bag from my shoulder.

"Good. My sons are eating me out of the cave!" We laugh, but I know he's serious.

"Going to see Autumn?" he asks.

"Hopefully." I respond. Lion snickers, so I zap him with a small lightning bolt.

"What? I know you like her!" he says, still laughing.

He's right. I do like Autumn, the Dragon Warrior of fire. I don't hide things from my friends.

"I got to get back to the cave." Lion says, walking away. I wave and teleport out of the forest.

Autumn and Azalia, the Dragon Warrior of light, walk into a small mountain village. They were going to go hunting, but couldn't because of a storm.

"Know who I blame?" asked Autumn. Azalia laughs and replies

"yeah. Briar." Autumn smiles awkwardly and looks down.

"Something wrong?" asks Azalia.

"No. i'm fine." says Autumn, "but I've got to get back to the city." The Mark of the Dragon appears on Autumn's hand as she turns into a dragon and flies toward the city. Azalia looks at her as she flies away before walking the other way.

I walk through the forest, but I stop when I think "I could use my other mark to get back faster." I run, gaining speed every second. A mark that looks like a tiger's face appears on my right hand, and I become a tiger. I keep running, dodging trees and rocks that try to stop me. As I exit the forest, I look into the sky toward the mountain. I see a red dragon and return to human form.

"What is Autumn doing?" I think. She is flying toward the city, which is where I'm going.

"Hey, Uncle" a voice says from behind me. It's Kitai, my niece and the Dragon Warrior of ice.

"Did I scare you?" she asks. I try to keep a straight face, but can't.

"Yeah. you did, but never do that again!" We both look up as Autumn flies overhead. She sees us and lands, returning to human form. Kitai looks at me. "Is that your girlfriend?"

I glare at Kitai, who giggles and says "she's pretty. You should date her. I think "What do you think I'm trying to do?", but I just nod. Autumn walks over to me and Kitai.

"Hey, Briar. Just get back from visiting the Grim Reaper?" she asks with a small laugh. She always thinks of different nicknames for her friends. She once called Vio the Psycho Ninja, and it almost ended in a battle. I nod and say "Yeah. We were just heading into town.

"Same here" she says, "I'll go with you."

We walk into town together, talking about the search for the Dragon Warrior of earth.

"We'll find him soon." she says, "You found the others pretty fast." Kitai looks at me, and i can see the it in her eyes. She wants me to date Autumn. I whisper "Not now.", but Autumn hears me.

"Not what now?" she asks.

"Well..." I say, trying to think of how to say this. She looks at me and instantly knows.

"You like me, don't you?" she suddenly asks. I'm shocked that she already knew, but I nod.

She smiles and looks down slightly.

"I kinda like you too." Kitai looks at us, then runs to find her mother. I stop her, though.

"Katara will find out tonight." I say, before looking at Autumn, "That is, if you want to go to my brother's island with me."

"Sure" she replies.

"He's having a party tonight." I add, "Be at the shore at 8:30." Autumn nods, and walks to her house.

I enter my house, completely shocked. I was thinking Autumn would say "no", since what happened 6 years ago. Back then, she was with the former Dragon Warrior of wind, Chrome. I remember how he went rogue after me and Lion killed his brother, another rogue Dragon Warrior named Yukio. I did what I had to, even after being shot by Yukio. I killed Chrome. Autumn didn't talk to me for an entire year after that. Thinking of this gives me a headache, and I decide to rest. About an hour later, I wake up, look at the clock, and freak out. It's almost 8:00!

"I need to get ready!" I think, walking to my room. Even though my brother is rich, he doesn't care what people wear to his parties. Well, just don't show up naked. I dress in my usual outfit: A shirt, usually with a lightning design, jeans, and a jacket. I exit my house and run to the shore to meet Autumn.

"I wonder if Autumn knows that she doesn't have to dress all fancy" I think. Then, I remember: I can talk to her using telepathy.

"You know, the party is casual dress." I tell Autumn through telepathy.

8:20. Ten more minutes. Suddenly, I see Autumn walking along the shore toward me. She wears a black skirt and a shirt with red and orange flame patterns. Her light brown hair is in a single braid.

"What do you think?" she asks.

"You look beautiful!" I reply. Autumn blushes and smiles.

"We should get to the island." I say. "But how?" Autumn asks, "We can't walk on-" I interrupt her by creating a bridge of ice across the water.

"Oh. That works" she says. We walk across, and we melt the bridge with dragon fire once we're on the island. The red and silver glow lures Katara out of the mansion.

"You're early." she says before she sees Autumn and smiles.

"New girlfriend?" she asks.

"You already know Autumn! And yes!" I reply. Vio walks out of the mansion, and sees me and Autumn.

He laughs and says "So you did find a new girlfriend." I glare at him.

"Hey! It's a good thing." he says.

"But if this works, you might need to build another wing onto the mansion!" I say jokingly. Everyone laughs, but stops when Lion appears, carrying his scythe. He really does look like the Grim Reaper.

"What are you laughing at?" he asks.

"Nothing. Just a joke." I reply. Lion looks at Autumn. "So your-" Lion begins to say before Autumn interrupts.

"Yes! We're together." she says, smiling. Nobody can see it, but Lion smiles, "Good." All of us walk into the mansion and wait for everyone else to arrive.

All adult Dragon Warriors are here but one, Shadic, the Dragon Warrior of wind. He doesn't usually attend these parties anyways. He's more of a lone wolf. I don't even know where he is most of the time.

"Not much of a party with only six Dragon Warriors here." Autumn says.

"Too bad Kitai and Eon are too young." I add.

"Well" Vio says, walking from the kitchen, "You know what I'm about to say. It's time for this year's Dragon Race." Every year since Vio and Katara got married, they held races for the Dragon Warriors. I won the first two easily. I wasn't around for the third or fourth.

"This year, the race will be in pairs. I'll be with Katara and Briar with Autumn." Vio continues. I smile and look at Autumn.

"The race will be in three days. Be ready." he finishes. I look at Vio and ask "Did you think of this when you saw me and Autumn together?" He nods and laughs.

"Thought so." Everyone laughs at that.

"We should go." I say to Autumn.

"Ok." she says, getting up. We walk out, but not before I get everyone laughing again by mind controlling Lion and making him dance. I walk Autumn home, and tell her to meet me in the morning at the mansion. I turn into a dragon and fly back to the mansion.

Lion and Azalia have already left. Kitai and Sky are asleep. It's just me, Vio, and Katara.

"So, Vio." I say, "What do you think of Autumn?" He looks at me.

"She's nice."

"I've known her for a long time." I reply, "She was the second Dragon Warrior I met and the first one I taught." Katara smiles and says "Like you helped me learn my powers?" I nod. "And like I'm going to train Sky."

"I thought you already started. She already knows lightning." Katara says.

"I learned lightning at that age as well, but it was weak." I reply.

"Of course. You were only four." Vio says.

"So about the race... Me Who is Lion paired with?" I ask.

"Azalia." replies Vio. "You know, light and dark don't usually get along..." I say, looking at Vio.

"This could end badly." adds Katara.

"Are Kitai and Eon in the race as well?" I ask. Vio and Katara look at eachother. After a moment, Vio breaks the silence. "I don't see why not."

"I already know who'll win." I say, arms crossed. We all laugh.

"I'm serious." I say. Everyone stops laughing.

Morning. I teleport to the roof of the mansion. Looking up, I see Autumn, flying toward the island in dragon form. She lands and returns to human form.

"Good morning." she says.

"Hey. Ready to train for the race?" I say as I jump to the ground.

"Yeah." she replies, "I'm ready." We walk to the shore.

"We should go to a different location. We don't want our competition to see us. I grab Autumn's hand and teleport to the desert.

"Why are we here?" Autumn asks.

"It's the best place train." I reply, "You'll have to learn to use a new power."

"Really? Cool!" she says.

"Watch." I say as I start running. My feet are suddenly surrounded by silver flames and I speed up.

"Woah!" Autumn says, "That's your dragon fire!"

"You're right." I reply, "I use it to melt the sand and literally surf on it."

"But how will this help if there's no sand?" she asks.

"It's hard to explain, but it works." I reply.

"Ok. I'll try it." She says as she begins to run. Red flames appear around her feet. She speeds up to extreme speeds.

"This is awesome!" she says, running back to me. She tries to stop, but can't and runs into me. We laugh as she helps me up.

"Sorry." she says.

"It's fine." I reply, still laughing, "We'll win this for sure!"

"Yeah! We will." Autumn says, "I need to meet Azalia in an hour to hunt. See you later."

"I'll teleport you home." I say as I grab her hand and teleport to her house.

Race day. The eight competing Dragon Warriors, even Shadic, are at the mansion. The race starts on the island, where we must fly to the mountain village in dragon form. Then, we need to race on foot down the mountain. Finally, we return to the sky for the last leg of the race.

"Ready?" Shadic says, "On the count of three! 1... 2... 3... GO!"

We all fly toward the mountain. Me and Autumn are in second place. Vio and Katara are in the lead, but we are gaining on them.

"Ready?" I ask Autumn.

"Yeah." she replies. We both begin to glow. I become the Golden Dragon, while Autumn catches on fire. A sonic boom is heard over a mile away as we take the lead at mach 5. We reach the village before the others are even half way there.

We return to human form in the center of town.

"This is where the fun begins." I say, "Let's run!" Autumn and I begin running down the mountain. Our feet are surrounded by our dragon fire as we speed up. I look up to see the others land as we reach the half way point. "They're catching up!" We reach the foot of the mountain and become dragons again. We fly over the town at high speeds and reach the mansion, and we know. Autumn and I won.

"We won!" I think as we return to human form. Autumn hugs me, cheering, "We did it! We won!"

I smile as Vio and Katara land and return to human form.

"I never knew you could fly that fast, Autumn!" says Katara.

"Neither could I." Autumn replies.

"But you did." I say. Vio is speechless, for once.

I return home. Suddenly, Ixen appears.

"Hey, Ixen." I say.

"I heard you have a new girlfriend." he says, looking at me.

"That's right. And you already know her." I reply.

"Yeah. I must say, you two seem happy together."

"We are. We won Vio's race today." I say, "Easily."

"Cool." says Ixen,"Got to go." Ixen vanishes.

"That was random." I say with a laugh.

The next day. I walk to the coffee shop and find my brother inside. I order my coffee. and sit beside him.

"Hey, Vio." I say with a tired-sounding voice.

"Good morning." he replies before taking a sip of his coffee.

"You know how I knew Autumn for a while before now?" I ask.

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with me?" he replies.

"I just need to talk to Katara about this. She'll understand." I say, looking away. Vio instantly knows what I want to talk about.

"It's too soon. You've only started dating Autumn. Wait before you ask." he says. I sigh. "I still need to talk to Katara."

"Okay." Vio says as he gets up, "I got to go."

"Later." I say, thinking about what he said.

I walk to my house, thinking about my last girlfriend. It was Katara. We were engaged until my brother ruined everything. I wouldn't have it any other way. If that wouldn't have happened, Sky would've never been born. I would've been fine with all this, but something else happened. Only Lion, Katara, Vio, and Eon know what happened. I was posessed by the spirit of Chrome. He tried to make me hurt my family and friends.

Vio and Katara were the only ones around when I lost control 4 years ago. I entered Phoenix Armor, a state where a Dragon Warrior channels the power of his past lives, and began destroying everything. Vio protected Katara while this was happening. I regained control only once to tell Katara to get Lion. Before he got there, I was able to free myself from Chrome's control. He then revealed his true target: Sky. At the time, she wasn't born yet, but Chrome still wanted control of her. He tried to posess Katara, but I, still in Phoenix Armor, protected her while Vio and Lion fought the spirit. Lion couldn't capture it, but Vio almost gave his life to save us. He used his powers to create a giant explosion, destroying Chrome's spirit. Eon was waiting for us at the mansion when we arrived and helped us heal him.

I think "Autumn would probably hate me if she found out about this." I see Kitai and Eon walking in the distance. They don't see me, so I decide to follow them in the shadows. They walk to Autumn's house and Kitai stays as Eon walks towards me.

"You know, stalking is illegal." he says, laughing.

"Hey, Eon. What's Kitai doing?" I ask.

"I don't know. She just wanted to talk to Autumn." he replies.

"Oh." I say, looking down slightly.

"It's not about that. Trust me." Eon says, "She just wants to go hunting with Autumn some time."

"Why can't she go with everyone?" I ask.

"Good question." he replies. I laugh. "Well, either way works."

I arrive at my house.

"I should really try finding the last Dragon Warrior soon." I say to myself, "The leader of the Earth Dragon Tribe must be out there somewhere." I look at the Thunder Sword that hangs on the wall. It was a gift from an old friend. I take it off the wall and press a hidden button in the handle. The blade splits in two and half flips down to the bottom of the hilt.

"I remember the last time I used this." I say while looking at the light reflecting off the blade.

It was a cold day. I was suddenly ambushed by Ryu, a ninja with similar powers to the Dragon Warriors. He was about to kill me when I used the dual blade Thunder Sword. His swords were literally cut in half before he retreated.

I place the sword in a sheath. I'm walk out the door and stop. Right in front of me is an old friend. He doesn't notice me, but I instantly recognize him: Zero. He was a knight with the ability to turn into a king cobra, and a close friend of Chrome and Autumn. That is, until Yukio, a rogue Dragon Warrior and one of Vio's past lives, took control of him. With Yukio's death came Zero's freedom and the fall of the Shadow Hawks, a secret organization of warriors of different types that were pure evil. It was me, Chrome, and Lion that stopped them, with some help from Ixen. I don't try to get Zero's attention. He probably doesn't remember me anyways.

I fly to the mansion in dragon form, returning to human form upon landing. Katara sees me and runs outside.

"Vio told me about everything." she says.

"Good." I reply, "but that isn't why I wanted to talk to you."

"It's not?" she asks.

"Nope. I saw my old friend, Zero, today." I say, "Haven't seen him in years."

"You knew him when Chrome was alive?" asks Katara. I nod, "Yeah. Zero helped us in the search for the other Dragon Warriors."

"Cool. I'd like to meet him soon." she says as we walk into the mansion. I follow her.

"You know, we are the next leaders of each Dragon Warrior tribe. There are more of us with the same powers." I say.

"Like Lion's family?" asks Vio as he walks from the kitchen.

"Yeah. And I have reasons to believe that you know a few." I say, looking at Katara, "They might be coming to the city tonight."

"And you'll be fine as long as Korra isn't one of them?" Katara ask with a laugh. I glare at her. Korra broke my heart four years ago and I haven't forgotten the pain I felt.

"If she is, she's going to face my fury!" I say loudly as my eyes flash gold. That seems to have scared Vio.

"We'll see who when they arrive." Katara says after a moment, "But the suspense is killing me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Two people enter the city. One is a young woman with darker skin. Her dark hair is in three ponytails. The other is a man with a scar on the left side of his face and black hair. Me and the rest of the Dragon Warriors are standing at the other side of town. Katara instantly recognizes the man. It's her old friend, Zuko. The girl is Korra. I glare at her, but don't attack. When she sees me, she looks down. I send all Dragon Warriors except Katara and Autumn back to the mansion.

"It's about to get real." Katara whispers to Autumn.

"Why?" Autumn replies quietly.

"Korra broke Briar's heart a few years ago and he hasn't forgiven her." Katara replies.

"Oh." Autumn says as blue lightning surrounds my arms. Zuko notices the lightning, but ignores it.

"Katara, Autumn. Take Zuko to the mansion. I need to talk to Korra for a minute." I say. Zuko follows them away as I walk towards Korra.

She looks away.

"Do you know how it feels to love somebody who doesn't love you?" I ask, lightning still surrounding my arms.

"I said I was sorry!" she replies, looking at me.

"But you hurt me!" I scream as I fire a lightning bolt toward the sky, "And I should hurt you back, but I won't." Korra looks away.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Because that was the past. This is now, and I found someone who surrounding does love me." I reply, "We should go to the mansion now."

"Ok." she says as we walk to the shore. An ice bridge already spans the water between the island and the mainland. We cross the bridge, melt it, and enter the mansion.

"I think Katara and Kitai went that way." I say, pointing toward the door to the basement.

"Okay." Korra replies as she walks toward the door. I find Zuko in another room talking to Autumn and making her laugh. I teleport behind him.

"Dude. Slowly back away from my girlfriend." I say before laughing, "It's been a while, Zuko!"

"It has. Three years to be exact." he replies.

"You know why you're here?" Autumn asks.

"Not really." replies Zuko.

"You are a member of the Fire Dragon Tribe. Look at the back of your left hand." I say. Zuko looks at his hand as the Mark of the Dragon appears on it.

"Woah!" he says.

"And my girlfriend is the leader of that tribe." I say before whispering "I recommend running for your life." Autumn hears me and glares.

"I was joking." I say, laughing. Zuko laughs at this.

"You begin training tomorrow morning." Autumn says, "Meet us on the shore then." Zuko nods and walks out.

Autumn looks at me. "Did you hurt Korra?"

"No." I say, "The past isn't what matters. The future is."

"That's right." Autumn replies. I look at her and nod.

"And I know what you were planning." she says, "Kitai told me." I swear under my breath. "Look like the secret's out again."

"Well, I don't know when you planned on asking me, so I'll still be suprised." she says, looking at me.

"The ring isn't finished yet." I reply.

"You're actually making the ring yourself?" she asks. I nod and she smiles.

"The only problem is that it takes a long time to make one ring." We walk out of the room and see everyone is outside.

We teleport outside.

"What's going on?" I ask, "Another party?"

"Yeah!" says Vio.

"Then know what we need?" I ask as I turn into a dragon.

"Food?" asks Eon.

"No. fireworks!" I reply.

"Uh, It's noon." says Zuko.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Scar Face! " Azalia says, laughing. Zuko glares. "You're worse than my sister!" Blue flames surround Azalia's hands. "Really?"

"Zuko! Azalia! Calm down!" I say just as Zuko sends a blast of fire at Azalia. She dodges it before hitting Zuko with her dragon fire, temporarily paralyzing him.

"You should've warned him." says Eon as he uses his green dragon fire to heal Zuko.

"Just be thankful it wasn't Shadic." I reply, "His yellow dragon fire would've mutated Zuko into some kind of monster!"

"Only for the rest of the day." says Shadic.

"We should make Zuko and Korra official members now." I say. We form a circle around them and turn into our dragon forms. We then say the Dragon Warrior's Code.

_We are the Dragon Warriors_

_We are more than just people_

_We are heroes_

_We won't let our powers go to our heads_

_We fight for the people_

_And for those in need_

_We fight as a team_

_And will not leave a fallen brother or sister behind_

_We are here to save the world_

_Even if we must die to do so_

The Mark of the Dragon appears on Zuko and Korra's hands. They are now officially Dragon Warriors.

A few hours later. Korra is staying with Autumn and Zuko with me. At least that's the plan everyone but me decided on. I was trying to prevent awkward momets, now there is a major one with the girl that broke my heart staying in the same house as my girlfriend. Either way, Korra and Zuko must begin training soon.

The next morning. I wake up to find Zuko raiding the fridge. I glare at him and ask

"What are you doing?" Startled, he launches fire at me. I change my dragon fire from silver to white and form a shield.

"Okay. Not cool." I say.

"Sorry." he replies, "But how'd you change the color of your dragon fire?"

"Since I'm the Dragon Guardian, I have all powers and dragon fire colors." I reply, "Well, I don't have earth powers or the orange dragon fire yet."

"Why not?" Zuko asks.

"I need to find the earth Dragon Warrior first." I say as I walk towards the door, "Time to begin training." We walk to the shore where Autumn is waiting for us.

"You're late." she says, smiling.

"Very funny." I reply, "Ready to train Zuko?" Autumn nods.

"I'll be here if he tries anything stupid." I say before turning into a dragon and flying up.

I know Autumn can protect herself, since she has an ability that only two Dragon Warriors are known to have: the ability to give someone a headache just by looking into their eyes. I'm the only other Dragon Warrior that can do that. Lion tried to learn the ability, but failed.

From the sky, I see Zuko turn into a dragon and faint. I laugh and land.

"I guess he scared himself." I say.

"I think you're right." Autumn replies, laughing at Zuko.

"I think we should stop laughing. He's waking up!" I say as I launch a blast of water at his face. I leave them to train as I go to check on the others.

Korra has turned into her dragon form just as I arrived.

"That was fast!" I say. I seem to have scared everyone, since I'm now waking up on the ground.

"I told you not to scare me again!" says Katara, crossing her arms. Kitai's arms are surrounded by white clouds of mist. Expecting the attack, I roll out of the way as she freezes the place where I was.

"Seriously?" I say. I look into her eyes, and she is on the ground in seconds with a headache. I look away and she is healed, but glares at me.

"I wasn't going to actually hit you." she says.

"You must've scared him." says Katara, looking at me. Korra just laughs. I get up.

"I see Korra's learning fast."

"She is." replies Katara.

"But not as fast as I did." adds Kitai. I laugh.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing." I reply. She glares at me.

"I just wish you'd learn to keep secrets." I say, "I need to get back to Zuko now." I turn into a dragon and fly away.

"I'm shocked." says Katara, watching me fly away, "I was expecting to see a fight between Briar and Korra."

"He finally forgave me." replies Korra.

It is almost 9:00 at night now. Everyone meets back at the mansion.

"How was training?" Vio asks.

"Good. they can already turn into their dragon forms." I reply.

"That's good." he says, smiling.

"They have to learn the rest themselves." I say, "Let's hope they can."

"Any leads on the earth Dragon Warrior?" he asks. I shake my head. "No. None yet."

"Oh. I hope we can find him soon." Vio says.

"Same here." I reply, "I should get home. Zuko might raid the fridge again."

The next day. Today is usually set aside for sparring matches, small battles that test every attribute of a Dragon Warrior. Since Shadic doesn't compete, there are ten Dragon Warriors fighting today. The tournament will be a bit weird. I look at the scheduled matches and sigh. My first opponent is Korra. The other matches: Vio VS. Lion, Autumn VS. Katara, Kitai VS. Azalia, and Eon VS. Zuko.

The races are just for fun. These sparring tournaments are serious. My match is tomorrow, so I watch the other matches. Lion defeats Vio easily and Eon defeats Zuko without giving him another scar. They are healed afterward by Katara.

The next match is Kitai VS. Azalia. The fight seems equal at first, each attack blocked without any damage taken. Then, Azalia decides to use her dragon fire. Kitai thinks fast and dodges it, but another blast of blue fire has already been launched. Without a moment of hesitation, Kitai uses her own dragon fire, which freezes Azalia's dragon fire blast instantly. She then sends the frozen fire back at Azalia with her ice sword. Azalia has no time to dodge. The ice explodes on impact, hitting Azalia with her own dragon fire. With Azalia paralyzed, Kitai wins. Katara heals both of them and gets ready for her match.

"My sister-in-law fighting my girlfriend." I say, "This will be a good fight!"

"Yeah! It will be!" replies Vio.

"Who do you think will win?" I ask him.

"Katara. Who else?" he replies. I glare at him.

"What? I have to cheer for her!" he says.

"I know." I reply, laughing, "But Autumn will win."

"We'll see." Vio says as the match begins.

Within seconds, Autumn turns the battlefield into an inferno. Katara counters by creating a giant wave. After about five minutes of equal-powered attacks cancelling eachother out, Autumn uses her dragon fire. Bright red flames fly towards Katara, but they don't hit her. She created a shield with her white dragon fire.

"I guess their powers won't hurt eachother." Vio says.

"True, but Autumn has more power than you think." I reply just as Autumn surrounds Katara with her dragon fire. No matter what she does, Katara can't extinguish the flames. She surrenders. I look at Vio.

"See? I told you so." I say. Vio only glares at me.

There is a while until my match begins, so I decide to hunt. Kitai sees me with my crossbow as I walk to the forest.

"Can I come?" she asks. She is carrying an old bow and a dozen arrows.

"I guess, but you've never been hunting before." I reply.

"That's what you think." she says, "Autumn and Azalia took me a couple days ago."

"Okay. Let's go." I say as we walk into the forest, "Now, don't use your powers when you hunt."

"Okay, but why not?" she asks.

"You'd scare the animals away." I reply, "But if you had another mark, you could become an animal like this." I turn into a tiger.

"If you're trying to make me jealous, it worked." she says, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't trying." I say, "Now are we hunting or talking?"

"Hunting." she replies.

"Then be quiet!" I say, returning to human form. I must've scared the animals away, since we didn't kill anything but time. On the way home after the failed hunt, I see Zero again. He is acting weird again. I fear that what happened before is happening again.


	3. Chapter 3

It's time for my sparring match. Everyone, well, except Shadic, is gathered at the field. Korra looks nervous, and she has every right to be. She's going to be fighting the Dragon Guardian.

"I'll go easy on you if you want." I say to her.

"You don't have to. I'm the avatar, after all." she replies.

"And I'm one of the three known Dragon Guardian" I say, "One is Ixen, the leader of all Dragon Warriors."

"And the other?" Korra asks.

"Is my four year old niece." I reply. She looks at me. "Seriously?" I nod. "I'm going to teach her in a few years."

"Finally learn the earth powers?" she asks.

"No. Not yet. Still haven't found the earth Dragon Warrior." I reply.

"I finally learned air bending." she says.

"Good." I say, "It's time for our match."

I get into position on the field. The match begins and Korra instantly sends me flying with air bending. I land on my feet and counter with a blast of my dragon fire.

"I must win." I whisper, "For Autumn." Korra is hit by the fire, and steps back, holding her right arm. She then tries to use earth bending to throw rocks at me. I dodge them all and flash freeze her to the ground.

"Why can't I knock him out?" she asks herself before she uses fire bending on the ice, which melts. She then bends the water from the puddle that remains and uses it to attack me. It is then that I reveal my secret. Like Katara, Kitai, and Vio, I too am a water bender. I send her attack back at her, and she sends it back at me. Everyone is shocked because of what they see. The attack goes back and forth for what seems like forever until I freeze it out of the air and throw it at Korra. She tries to dodge, but is grazed by it and falls over. I surround her with my dragon fire, the same thing Autumn did to win her match. Korra doesn't give up, though. She jumps over the flames and launches blasts of fire at me. I dodge them, but the attacks keep coming. I know I can't dodge forever, so I decide to end this now. I surround myself with a multicolored orb of energy, all my powers combined. Eon sees this and thinks "This won't end well." I release the energy stored in the orb, unleashing the Supreme Draco-Storm. The giant beam of energy hits Korra, who is thrown back into a tree, unconscious. I won. I walk over to Korra before Katara has a chance to heal her. My silver dragon fire turns green and I instantly heal Korra with the flames. She looks at me.

"You okay?" I ask. She nods."Yeah."

"Good." I reply, helping her up.

Later that day. Autumn and I are in Vio's mansion. They are still shocked after finding out that I'm a water bender.

"I just want to know one thing." Katara says, "Why were you hiding this?"

"I wasn't really hiding it." I reply, "I just used my other powers more." Kitai walks into the room.

"So everyone in this family is a water bender?" she asks.

"Well, We don't know if Sky is yet and Autumn isn't one." I reply.

"You mean you and Autumn are-" Katara says before I interrupt.

"Well, I didn't officially ask yet." I say, "But still, she already knows."

"I wonder why." Vio says, glaring at Kitai.

"Back to the water bender thing." I say, "I'm also a blood bender, but I don't use it."

"Good." Katara replies.

"But there is a trick that I know how to do with it." I add. Katara looks at me.

"You better not-" she stops mid-sentence and laughs. Vio's face is completely red.

"You see?" I ask, "Vio is still in control of himself, but not his expression." Everyone is laughing.

"Now that is funny!" Kitai says.

"But it's still blood bending." Katara says, glaring at me.

"But Vio isn't being hurt." I reply.

"True, but I'd like you to stop now." says Vio. I stop, but Vio's face is still red.

The next day. I haven't seen Shadic in three days, and I usually see him around every day. This thought slips my mind as I look for Kitai. I find her easily. She froze almost half of the forest.

"I feel like I'm walking through a winter wonderland in the middle of summer!" I say as I walk over to Kitai. She laughs.

"I don't really like hot weather." she replies, "Probably because I'm the Dragon Warrior of ice."

"That's probably true." I say as I melt the ice, "Now for the two real reasons I found you."

"What?" Kitai asks.

"First of all, you need to learn to control your dragon fire." I reply.

"I know, but I can't." she says, looking down.

"I know you can." I say, "You just need to focus."

"I know that." she replies.

"Maybe the other reason I came could help." I say.

"Okay, what is it?" she asks.

"This." I say as I take a small box out of my jacket pocket, "This contains a gem with the mark of the wolf."

"What about it?" she asks.

"It's yours." I say, "The second you touch it, you will gain the mark."

"And be able to turn into a wolf?" asks Kitai. I nod.

"Awesome!" she says, hugging me, "Thanks, Uncle!"

"Now, touch the gem." I say. Kitai looks at the gem and touches it. There is a flash of light a split second after. As the light fades, Kitai is now a wolf.

"This is awesome!" she says.

"Just don't run around scaring people." I reply.

"But you do." she says as she returns to human form. I glare at her. "You have a point, but people don't know about this yet."

"You mean you didn't tell anyone?" she asks.

"Nope. They'd say you weren't ready for another mark yet." I reply, "They'll find out tonight."

"Who all will be at the mansion?" she asks.

"Me, your mom, Vio, and Autumn. Sky should be asleep by then." I reply.

"Okay." she says before walking away, "See you then."

At the mansion that night. Me, Autumn, and Kitai stand outside in the shadows.

"Kitai, wait for the cue. Then, run in in wolf form." I say.

"You told me not to scare people." Kitai replies.

"I know." I say, "But now, I'm telling you to scare them."

"Just this one time." Autumn adds.

"Okay." Kitai replies as she turns into a wolf.

Me and Autumn walk into the mansion. There is something different about Autumn, though: a diamond ring on her hand. Katara sees it and smiles.

"It's official now?" she asks. I nod. Katara looks at the ring again.

"It looks just like the ring you gave me." she says.

"I only know how to make that one design." I reply. While Autumn follows Katara into the living room, I give Kitai the signal. She suddenly runs through the door in wolf form. Katara screams in complete fear. Kitai returns to human form and runs to Katara.

"You ok, Mom?" she asks, the mark of the wolf glowing faintly on her right hand.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Katara replies before noticing the mark.

"That wolf was you?" she asks, "Where did you get that other mark?"

"Who do you think gave it to me?" Kitai replies. Katara glares at me.

"What?" I say, "Almost everyone else has another mark."

"You know what revenge is?" Katara asks.

"I feel like I'm about to be killed now." I say.

"I'm only kidding." Katara replies, "Besides, Autumn needs you." Vio walks into the room.

"So, what'd Lion find in his cave this time?" he asks.

"Very funny." I reply, "It wasn't his cave. It was a different cave."

"Well, What is it?" Kitai asks.

"A prophecy." I reply, "It says 'When all ten dragon fires are combined, the Great Dragon shall return.'"

"Sounds like we need to find the last Dragon Warrior fast." Vio says, "I really want to see that dragon!"

"But we're not the only ones with dragon fire." I reply, "Like Zuko and Korra."

"Didn't they return to their home worlds?" Katara asks.

"Yeah. They did." I reply, "That was only an example."

"And we better hope the earth Dragon Warrior doesn't go rogue." Autumn adds.

"That'll seriously suck." Kitai says.

"I've been wondering something." says Autumn.

"What?" Katara asks.

"How in the world can Briar and Vio be brothers?" Autumn asks, "They do look alike, but their hair colors are completely different." It's true. Vio's hair is black, but mine is blonde.

"We have different mothers." I reply, "Now for the weird part."

"What do you mean?" Autumn asks.

"My mother was the leader of the Water Dragon Tribe before the destruction of our home world." I reply.

"One of my past lives." Katara adds.

"Yeah." Autumn says, "That's weird."

"This is a weird family." I reply. Kitai glares at me. "In a good way." I add. I take the emerald chain from around my neck.

"Dragon Warriors, water benders, and spirits that live in gemstones." I say.

"Can't get much weirder than that." Vio says, walking from the kitchen.

"It would be, if I actually married Katara." I reply.

"Yeah." Autumn adds, "It'd be like marrying your mother!" Everybody laughs.

"In a weird, twisted way." I reply.

"I can now see why you like Autumn, Briar." Vio says, "She's hilarious!"

"Well, that's one reason." I reply.

"Want to tell us the other reasons?" Katara asks.

"Not right now." I reply.

"Ok." she replies before looking at Kitai, "You should be asleep." Kitai walks upstairs slowly.

"Now that she's gone, who's orderring the pizza?" I ask.

"I will." Autumn says.

"I was joking, but okay." I reply, "Let's order pizza."

"Vio, you'll pay, right?" Katara asks.

"I guess." he replies.

It is almost 10:00 when the pizza arrives. Since Vio was paying for it, we got one pizza for each of us. Meat lovers for me, two supreme for Katara and Vio, and BBQ chicken pizza for Autumn. We think of saving a few pieces for Kitai and Sky, but we don't. I've finished my entire pizza before anyone else has even finished half of theirs. I steal a piece of Autumn's pizza when she's not looking. She looks at me just as I start eating the stolen piece.

"I see we have a food thief in the house." she says. I laugh.

"You can't blame me." I say, "I didn't eat lunch today." A few minutes later, everyone is finished eating. We sit down, but we jump back up after we hear an explosion. I look outside and see the night sky glowing bright orange. Vio sees this and swears under his breath.

"Vio and I will see what's going on." I say before I look at Katara and Autumn, "You stay here." Vio follows me outside, where we both turn into our dragon forms and fly toward the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

When me and Vio reach the location of the explosion, we land and return to human form. I look at the destrustion. Then, I see something. Four figures, one of which is in chains, walking out of the city. I recognize the black and green uniforms that are worn by two of them. Serpent Knights. The fourth person sends chills down my spine. Zero. Thinking fast, I teleport to the roof of a nearby building. Vio teleports, following me onto the roof.

"I'm wondering about the guy they've captured." I say.

"Why?" Vio asks.

"He might be the earth Dragon Warrior." I reply. Vio looks at me.

"Why do you think that?" he asks.

"I don't really know." I reply, "Just a feeling." I look at Vio.

"There's an easy way to find out." I say. Suddenly, the Mark of the Dragon appears on my hand. The Mark of the Dragon slowly appears on Vio's hand as well and on every Dragon Warrior in the area. I think I see a faint orange glow on the prisoner's hand.

"I can't tell, but he might be." I say as the mark fades.

"Let's get back home." Vio replies, "It's almost midnight." We turn into our dragon forms again and fly back to the mansion.

When we arrive at the mansion, we see something we wish we didn't. Serpent Knights had captured Autumn and Katara and were about to search the second floor of the mansion for Kitai and Shy. "We need to stop them." I say, teleporting into the mansion. Vio follows. I close my eyes. When I open them, they are glowing gold. Golden armor appears on my arms, legs, and body and a golden helmet forms on my head. I have entered Phoenix Armor, the state in which a Dragon Warrior channels the power of their past lives and gains extreme power. Vio does the same except his armor is a shade of purple. The Serpent Knights run up the stairs as I draw my swords and Vio draws his sword, which he doesn't usually use. We channel out powers into our weapons and attack the Serpent Knights as Katara and Autumn are taken away. After we defeat all remaining knights, I make sure Kitai and Sky are safe before finding Vio downstairs.

"We'll find a way to save them." I say, looking at Vio, "Zero and whoever's controlling him will pay."

A cave beneath the mountain. Autumn and Katara are thrown into a cell with two others. One is Shadic, but they don't recognize the other. What they do notice is the faint, orange mark on his left hand. He is a Dragon Warrior. And not just any Dragon Warrior, the earth Dragon Warrior. He introduces himself as Logan. He wears an orange shirt and jeans and his brown hair is combed to the side. He came to the city because he heard rumors tdragon Guardian lived there. He was trying to find him when he was captured.

"Where'd they put our weapons?" asks Autumn.

"Over there." Logan replies, pointing at a table. Katara only notices the pair of hook swords. She recognized them, since she once knew somebody who used them.

"I just hope Briar can find us soon." Autumn says.

"Wait." Logan replies, "You know the Dragon Guardian?"

"Know him?" Autumn says, "I'm his girlfriend!" A tear falls from Autumn's eye. She doesn't mind the fact that she's locked in a jail cell, but she's worried about me.

"He'll come, Autumn." Katara says, trying to comfort her, "Trust me."

The remaining, uncaptured Dragon Warriors are on the shore. I stand in front of them, about to tell them about the plan to rescue the others.

"I have a plan." I begin, "But it's a bit crazy."

"Just tell us." Azalia replies, glaring.

"Okay." I say, "We each have two marks. The Mark of the Dragon and an animal mark."

"We already know that." Lion replies.

"I know." I say, "Anyways, We also each wear a Spirit Gem from our tribes."

"Can you just tell us what the plan is?" Vio asks.

"I'm about to." I reply, "We should be able to fuse the power of the marks with the power from the Spirit Gem."

"And enter a half-form?" Kitai asks.

"More like three-in-one." I reply, "You each have been chosen by a different animal which trusts you with their mark."

Vio, the African Lion (Spirit Gem: Beryl)

Kitai, the Grey Wolf (Spirit Gem: Sapphire)

Lion, the Black Panther (Spirit Gem: Onyx)

Azalia, the Siberian Lynx (Spirit Gem: Topaz)

Eon, the Spotted Hyena (Spirit Gem: Diamond)

and me, the Bengal Tiger (Spirit Gem: Emerald)

And the captured ones,

Autumn, the African Leopard (Spirit Gem: Ruby)

Katara, the Cheetah (Spirit Gem: Aquamarine)

Shadic, the Golden Eagle (Spirit Gem: Garnet)

"And we each have a Spirit Weapon." I continue, "Vio, you have the Illusion Staff."

"What about me?" Kitai asks.

"You have the Glacier Sword." I reply, "Lion, you have the Nightmare Scythe, Azalia, you have the Blaze Shurikens, and Eon, you have the Cobalt Mace."

"What about you?" Kitai asks again.

"I have the Bolt Swords." I reply, "Now you all know what to do." Everyone nods and gets ready. "Spirit Gem" I begin. "Mark Fusion!" we say in unison. The Mark of the Dragon and each of our other marks appear on our hands and our Spirit Gems glow as we begin to transform.

My armor turns emerald green. I now have the ears and tail of a tiger and wings of a dragon which are also emerald green. My eyes turn the same shade of green. The stripes on my ears and tail look like black lightning bolts.

Vio's hair is now gold, though the purple highlight remains. He has the ears an tail of a lion and the wings of his dragon form. His armor is still the same metalic purple. His eyes go from blue to purple.

Kitai's armor is now grey and white and looks like a wolf's fur. She also has the ears and bushy tail of a wolf as well as the wings of the Ice Dragon. Both of her arms now have sapphire blue bracelets. Her eyes are now a darker shade of blue.

Lion now has the bat-like wings of the Nightmare Dragon and the ears and tail of a black panther. His armor is as black as a starless night. His eyes turn from brown to dark grey.

Azalia has the glowing wings of the Blaze Dragon as well as the spotted ears and tail of a lynx. Her armor is the same color as a topaz. Her eyes are also the same color.

Eon gains the ears of the spotted hyena. He also has the wings of the Cobalt Dragon. His armor is now cobalt blue. His eyes don't change color, but they shiny like diamonds in sunlight.

"Now, we're ready." I say.

"We just need to find them now." Lion adds.

"Yeah." I reply, "That would be a good idea."

We return to the mansion, still in our new forms, to discuss the plans once more.

"First off," I begin, "I have first dibs on kicking Zero's (explative bleep, sorry)."

"So he's behind it?" Lion asks, "I never trusted that mercenary."

"He did save my life once." I say, "But then he tried to kill me." I form a ball of silver Dragon fire in my hand. Suddenly, it turns bright orange. Everyone stares at it, knowing what this means. The earth Dragon Warrior has been found. Only problem is, he seems to have been captured as well.

"We also need to find out who hired him." Azalia says, breaking an awkward silence.

"I'll take care of that too." I reply, "You must find Autumn and the others."

"I'm coming with you." Vio says, looking at me, "That (explative bleep, sorry) kidnapped my wife and threatened my kids."

"Fine." I reply, "He'll get what's coming to him."

"What about the guy who's controlling him?" Eon asks.

"We'll destroy him." I reply, "No matter who it is."


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Vio walk with everyone else to the cave. We are still in our new forms, and are still getting used to having tails.

"Remember the plan." I say as we walk through the city.

"We save Autumn and the other captured Dragon Warriors while you and Vio deal with Zero." Azalia replies, "We remember.

"You'd better." I say, "You know who you're fighting with."

"I already know that Kitai's past life is my mother." Azalia says, glaring at me as we leave the city.

"We should be quiet now." I reply, "You don't know who'll hear us out here." We walk through multiple fields until we reach the base of the mountain. Eon locates the hidden metal door. Well, formerly hidden. Kitai freezes the hinges solid with the light blue dragon fire. The hinges crack due to the extreme coldness of the ice that formed. Lion removes the door.

"Be careful." he says as the others walk down the stairs that were once covered by the door. He follows them, leaving me and Vio to look for Zero in the mountain village.

I search through an abandoned house. In fact, almost all houses here are now empty. I meet Vio outside.

"Any sign of him?" I ask. Vio shakes his head, "No."

"We should keep looking." I reply as I literally rip a door off its hinges. We hear a noise inside this building.

"Bolt Swords!" I say. Two swords appear in my hands in a flash of green light. They both have a glowing green lightning bolt in the middle of the blade.

"Illusion Staff!" Vio says as a silver staff appears in his hands. He spins it with both of his hands, creating the illusion of a wall of fire. We hear the noise again, and see Zero walking down a flight of wooden stairs.

"Zero!" I say. He looks at me, silently drawing his sword.

"Stay back, Vio." I say, "I've got this for now." Vio nods as I run at Zero, swords ready to attack. Zero's sword is surrounded by an aura darker than Lion's soul.

"Pure nightmare energy." I say to myself, "(explative bleep, sorry) just got real." Our swoeds clash with extreme force, knocking both of back.

"I might've let you live before, when Yukio controlled you," I begin, "But that was your last chance!" Zero stays silent, since he's being controlled by some crazy puppet master. I continue my attacks, but they are all blocked.

"You'll never win!" Zero finally says, his voice sounding more sinister by the second.

"You don't know that." I reply, "But I'm not giving up!" The fight continues, but nobody gives in to the other. I just hope that Korra can handle Sky. She volunteered to watch her so that Kitai could join the fight.

Lion and the others fight through the cave, trying to find the captured Dragon Warriors. The entire cave system is filled with armed Serpent Knights.

"Cobalt Mace!" Eon says. A large, steel mace appears in his hands.

"Glacier Sword!" Kitai says. A jagged blade of ice forms in her hand.

"Nightmare Scythe!" Lion says. A pitch black scythe appears in his right hand.

"Let's go!" Lion says. Lion leads the charge into a giant crowd of Serpent Knights. Azalia uses her regular weapon, an old sword. An explosion is heard from deep within the cave.

"That must be them!" Kitai says, running toward the sound. She is suddenly grabbed by a Serpent Knight and is about to be taken to the cage. That doesn't happen, though. A sudden blast of black energy instantly knocks the Serpent Knight completely unconscious.

"Thanks, Lion." Kitai says, looking back. Azalia thinks she sees four figures in the distance. They too seem to be Dragon Warriors. Even more suprising, they also seem to be in Fusion form. As they walk closer, everyone notices the fourth. His hands are surrounded by orange flames and his armor is covered in a rock-like material. He has the ears of a black bear and his eyes are the same purple as an amethyst. Vio would be jealous. This new Dragon Warrior was clearly the Dragon Warrior of earth. And he seemed to know the secrets of the Fusion Form.

Katara now had the ears and tail of a cheetah, the wings of her dragon form, and her blue eyes turned to the same color as an aquamarine.

Autumn's eyes were now red instead of brown. She had the ears and tail of a leopard and the red wings of the Inferno Dragon.

Shadic's transforation was the most awesome. His hands now ended in eagle talons and his eyes are now the same red as a garnet. He has the wings of his dragon form.

"Good to see you're safe." Azalia says, looking at Autumn, "Now who's the guy?"

"His name is Logan." Autumn replies, "He's the earth Dragon Warrior."

"I think we should go now." Lion says, "More of those freaks are coming."

"Quake Hammer!" Logan says. A giant, bronze hammer appears in his hands.

"Hurricane Claws!" Shadic says. His talons grow into dagger-like claws. Atumn takes her bow off of her shoulder.

"Inferno Arrow!" she says. A glowing arrow appears in her hand.

"Tsunami Blades" Katara says. Blades begin to form on her arm. They are now ready to fight their way out of the cave.

The fight between me and Zero continues. He seems to have more powers than when I last saw him, probably because of the pure nightmare energy that somebody exposed him to. He attempts to hit me in the arm with the sword. I flinch, expecting to loose an arm, but the sword never hits me. I look to my left and see Vio, using his Illusion Staff to hold back the sword. Zero pulls his sword back as a black orb forms in his left hand. He throws it at Vio, who is thrown back by the force the explosion the attack creates.

"Vio!" I say. I look at him. He is leaning on a bilding, unconscious.

"You're going to pay for that!" I scream. My eyes begin to glow completely red as my hair turns black and my formerly blue lightning turns blood red. I hear the others running down the road towards the fight, but I create a wall of metal, blocking them. Zero seems to regain control for a split second, but is quickly back to being controlled. I run at Zero at top speed, invisible for a split second before I appear behind him and hit him in the back of the head with my sword. Zero falls to the ground, knocked out. I quickly restrain him before I check on Vio. I make the metal wall disappear and the other Dragon Warriors run to me. Katara sees Vio and a tear falls from her eye.

"He saved me again." I say. Autumn looks at Vio.

"He's still breathing, but he's hurt pretty bad." she says.

"Eon. Kitai. You two help Katara heal Vio." I say, "I have to talk to Zero."

I walk over to Zero, who is now awake and in control of himself.

"Who told you to kidnap the Dragon Warriors?" I ask.

"I-I don't know." he replies. I summon my Bolt Swords.

"Tell me." I demand.

"Ok!" Zero says, "It was Ixen!" I am now in shock. The king of the Dragon Warriors, one of the three Dragon Guardians, is a traitor.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the mansion after the battle. Most of the Dragon Warriors, including me, are no longer in Fusion form, so our ears, tails, and dragon wings are gone. My hair is still black, probably because I used dark magic. It takes a lot to get me to use dark magic, but when I do, I still seem to be able to control it. And the fact that I use it to help people is even more shocking than the blood red lightning I wield whenever I use it. Vio is laying on the couch, fast asleep. Autumn has already went back to her house, Lion is back at his cave, and Logan is where ever he usually stays. Shadic is flying around in dragon form, probably trying to fly faster than me, but failing. Eon is probably getting drunk on coffee at the shop near my house. I look out the window and see Azalia. She is the only one who refused to return to normal after the battle. I watch as she summons her Spirit Weapon, the Blaze Shurikens. Seconds later, there is a blinding flash of white light. I look away until the light fades. When I look again, there are two dead sharks on the shore. I walk outside.

"I don't think fishing works that way." I say, laughing. Azalia turns around and looks at me.

"But it works." she replies, "How's Vio doing?"

"Better." I reply, "Katara and Kitai are watching him."

"What about Sky?" Azalia asks.

"She's fine." I reply, "Korra watched her for us."

"Didn't she return to her home world?" Azalia asks.

"This is the multi-verse and Korra's a Dragon Warrior." I reply, "The Dragon Warriors can travel freely between dimensions within the multi-verse." Azalia finally decides to return to normal, and her lynx ears and tail vanish along with her dragon wings. "I'm thankful for one thing." Azalia says after a moment of silence. "What's that?" I ask. "That Insane Sniper hasn't returned." she replies. Insane Sniper was the first threat to the multiverse that the Dragon Warriors faced. It was back when Chrome was still alive. Me, Chrome, Autumn, Lion, and a flying werewolf named Blade faced off against this crazy psycho in the Shadow World. Unlike his name, he doesn't usually use a sniper rifle. He actually blew an entire town, Blade's home town, out of existance with an atomic bomb. I personally faced Insane Sniper while the others battled his mindless henchmen. It was an epic battle of wits, weapons, and powers.

_Flashback_

_"You'll never win." Sniper says, slashing at me with a pair of jet black swords. _

_"You're wrong." I reply, my hands glowing red. I create a giant wave of magma and sending it directly at him. He literally cuts it in half, destroying the attack comletely._

_"Just give up." he says, laughing evily._

_"Never!" I reply, "I won't let you win!" I run at him, swords drawn. I slash at him with both swords, cutting his arm._

_"You don't know what I have up my sleeve." Sniper says. Knowing him, he meant something was literally in his sleeve. Seconds later, he was holding a miniature atomic bomb. He throws it at me. I think fast, catching it. I then run at him at extreme speeds, shoving the bomb into the ground at his feet. I teleport back to the other Dragon Warriors and together, we teleport away just as the whole Shadow World explodes._

_End Flashback_

"But Blade was a good friend." I say, "I wonder where he is."

"He probably found a new world to live in." Azalia replies.

"I think I should get back to the mansion." I say, "It's getting late." I walk toward the mansion, using my silver dragon fire to guide me through the dark night.

The next morning. I wake up on the floor of the living room. I could've sworn that I was in my room when I went to sleep. Either way, Vio's finally walking again. 'How do you feel?" I ask him.

"Like I was hit in the chest with a ball of nightmare energy and thrown into a wall." Vio replies.

"The crazy thing is that you were." I say, laughing a little. Vio glares at me, "The second I'm able to fight again, you're going down."

"You must be brave, stupid, or both." I reply, "You know I have all ten powers now." Since we found the earth Dragon Warrior, I gained his powers and dragon fire.

"Why didn't you kill Zero?" Vio asks. I didn't actually cut Zero when I hit with the bolt sword. I hit him with the side of the blade. Even when I use dark magic to increase my strength, I can still show restraint.

"He just made a bad decision." I reply after a moment of silence.

"So you spared his life, like you let me live after I made Katara leave you." Vio says.

"I almost didn't." I point out, "I was possessed by Chrome's spirit and almost destroyed the world."

"But I saved you, Katara, and Sky, though she wasn't born yet." Vio replies. The truth is, I was dating Katara when she found out that she was pregnant with Sky. After I found out what Vio did, I wanted to kill him, well, the spirit that possessed me did. I did the same thing that destroyed the origional home of the Dragon Warriors. At least I can now control the special nightmare energy that controls the Nightmare Dragon.

"You did, but you did almost die trying to save everyone." I say.

"But that was when you regained control, and got everyone to safety." Vio replies.

"You really need to stop with those suicidal attacks." I say.

"Good point." Vio says, "But you'd be dead without me there to save you."

"You don't know that." I reply, walking towards the door, "I got to go."

"Later." Vio says as I walk outside, turn into my dragon form, and fly toward my house.

As I fly home, I sense a dark presence. I instantly know who it is. "Insanity, show yourself!" I say as I land and return to human form. "Why should I?" a woman's voice replies. I am suddenly kicked in the back and fall to my knees. The Keeper of Insanity was once a friend. She was in a wheelchair for years before I met her. I used my healing abilities to make her walk again, but she turned evil not long after.

I get up as Insanity appears in front of me. Her shin is almost completely white and her hair is extremely pale. She wears a dark crimson robe with a hood over a pitch black dress.

"I'm going to enjoy beating the living (explative bleep, sorry) out of you." she says.

"As if you could!" a voice replies. Seconds later, Insanity is hit on the side of the face by a fire ball. Autumn has come to help.

"So you needed your girlfriend to help you fight?" Insanity asks, "You're weak!"

"Weak?" I ask, my eyes flash red as I lare at her, "I'll show you who's weak!" My Spirit Gem begins to glow as both the Mark of the Dragon and the Tiger Mark appear, also glowing. Insanity takes a step back, but then notices that Autumn's Spirit Gem and marks are glowing as well. I now have the ears and tail of a tiger and the wings of my dragon form, all of which are emerald green. Autumn is also in her Fusion Form, with the ears and tail of a leopard and the wings of the Inferno Dragon.

"So you learned a new trick?" Insanity asks, "You're still weak!" Insanity draws a pair of daggers from the inside of the cloak.

"Bolt Swords!" I say, summoning my Spirit Weapon. Autumn takes her bow from her shoulder and summons her spirit weapon, "Inferno Arrow!" Autumn fires an arrow of fire at Insanity, but she dodges and runs toward her, ready to kill. Thinking fast, I run at Insanity, so fast that I'm almost invisible, and take the daggers. Seeing that her weapons are now gone, Insanity vanishes again, but not before glaring at me.

I arrive at my house. I think about what happened after I healed Insanity's legs. She immediately fired a blast of dark magic at me, but something happened. A piece of the dark magic stayed with me. It wasn't enough to make me evil, but it was enough to give me a new ability. Insanity might have tried to kill me, but she actually gave me more power.

The next morning. I wake up still exhausted from the fight with Insanity the night before. I look at my Spirit Gem, thinking about the last few days. All of the Dragon Warriors knew about the traitor, and we were waiting for the right time to strike. Ixen is going down.


	7. Chapter 7

At the remains of the mountain village. I decided to come here to revisit the seen of where I was given the small amount of dark magic I still have. I need to get to the top of the mountain, but it's been four years since I was there, and parts of the path have crumbled. Then again, I could fly. I turn into my dragon form and reach the mountain top within seconds. It was here, five years ago, that my life was changed.

_Flashback_

_I finally reach the mountain top, along with Chrome and Autumn. They see it, but I don't until it's too late. A powerful being of pure darkness: the Space Demon. It was one of Insane Sniper's slaves, a black shadow-like body with blood red eyes. It entered my body, using it to attack the other Dragon Warriors. Thankfully, there were two Dragon Warriors who had powers of darkness. Lion and Destiny, Azalia's mother, sensed what was happening and were there within minutes. Lion captured the being after Destiny kicked it out of me. Literally. Even after the demon left me, I still felt its dark magic inside of me._

_End Flashback_

I get a feeling of complete anger after remembering this. My eyes turn gold and my Phoenix Armor appears on my body. I surround myself with a multicolored orb, and time begins to slow down across the Multi-verse as I absorb it into the attack. I unleash the Supreme Draco Storm toward the sky, which creates an extreme energy spike across the Multi-verse.

Somewhere in the Multi-verse. A boy and a girl are sitting at a table with friends playing monopoly when the girl suddenly senses something. "Time just temporarily slowed somewhere in the multi-verse!" she says. "And I sensed a major amount of energy distorting space, Hannah." the boy replies, "But it's an unknown type of energy." "We might need to see where it came from."

I turn into my dragon form and fly house. I need to locate where Ixen's castle is. "Lion could probably help." I say to myself, "He can sense darkness where ever it exists." I leave my house and go to the forest. I meet Lion at the edge of the forest.

"Do you think you can find Ixen?" I ask him.

"No." Lion replies.

"Why not?" I ask, "You have no problem finding me."

"He's too far away." Lion replies. I think for a moment.

"I know who can find him, though." I say.

"Who?" Lion asks.

"Ranok" I reply, "The Legendary Dragon."

"You're not seriously thinking of summoning the Legendary Dragon, are you?" Lion asks, shocked by what I said.

"No." I reply, "But there is a way to talk to him."

"And how is that?" Lion asks.

"We need to go to the World of the Dragons." I reply.

"Didn't you destroy that?" Lion asks.

"Yeah. I did." I reply, "But the place we need to go is under it."

"You don't mean-" Lion says before I interrupt.

"Yes. The Cave of the Legend."

At the mansion later that day. The Dragon Warriors are all gathered here, including Shadic and Logan.

"We need to go to the Cave of the Legend." I begin. The entire group is now in shock.

"Why?" Autumn asks.

"It's the only place that we can talk to the Legendary Dragon." I reply.

"You mean Ranok?" Azalia asks.

"Yes." I reply, "Only he knows where Ixen is."

"Other than Ixen himself." Vio says. Everybody glares at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Vio, quit being a total ignoramus and shut up." Eon replies.

"I have a right to talk!" Vio protests, "This is my house!"

"All in favor of Vio shutting up?" Azalia asks. Everyone but Vio raises their hands. Even Sky, who is standing next to Kitai. I laugh, "Even your own daughter wants you to be quiet." Vio crosses his arms and glares at me.

"We need to get Korra to watch Sky again." Katara says. "Already contacted her and she should be here-" I reply just as Korra walks in.

"Right now." she says.

"We're not leaving until tomorrow morning." I say to Korra.

"We could go right now." Logan says.

"I have one question for Logan." Azalia begins, "ARE YOU (explative bleep, sorry) INSANE?" Logan glares at Azalia.

"No fighting." I say, "We should leave today."

"I still think this is a bad idea." Lion says, "But you heard the boss. Let's get ourselves killed."

"Lion, can you stop being so creepy?" Autumn asks.

"Nope." he replies.

"Let's just get to the cave!" I say, "We need to travel actoss the multi-verse to get to it."

"Then how will we get there?" Logan asks, "We don't have nor can we drive one of those fancy cars that can travel through different dimensions." My palm meets my face.

"The Dragon Warriors can travel freely between dimensions." I say, "So come on!"

A few minutes later. I open the portal. I hold it open as the other Dragon Warriors enter before I also enter. We all turn into our dragon forms and fly through the multi-verse, looking for the remains of the World of Dragons and the Cave of the Legend. I suddenly hear something that nobody else seems to hear. I hear a voice calling to me. The cave is calling me. I look into the distance and see the scorched land where the Dragon Warriors once lived. We land and return to normal before we continue.

"The enterance is in the center of the land." I say, "We need to hurry."

"How do you know this?" Vio asks. "The cave seems to be calling for me." I reply, running toward the place where all Dragon Tribe territories merge. The location of the Cave of the Legend. About an hour later, we arrive at the cave entrence. We are about to enter when we all hear a noise. We prepare to defend ourselves, but what flies out of the cave suprises everyone: three minidragons.

"I thought you completely destroyed this world and everything in it." Vio says. "I didn't destroy the cave and you all escaped." I point out. The minidragons fly around us, as if they want to help. They aren't any bigger than a small dog. The first minidragon is bright crimson in color, with yellow eyes and a ridge of yellow scales down his back. He lands on my shoulder. The second dragon is a light shade of blue with darker blue eyes, and a ridge of dark blue scales down his back. This minidragon continues to circle around us. The last minidragon is dark green with orange eyes. The scales on the ridge on this dragon's back are also orange. This dragon lands in front of Eon. The blue dragon finally lands on Vio's shoulder.

"Looks like we've got new friends." Autumn says as she looks at the tiny, red dragon on my shoulder. The red minidragon fires a small, glowing ball of fire and lightning at Autumn, who dodges it.

"I think you scared him." I say. I look ar the blue dragon, who has already caused a bit of trouble by hitting Vio with a presice blast of ice and water that seemed to follow him. Logan barely dodged a black blast of wind, rock, and dark energy from the green minidragon.

"These little dragons seem to have three powers each." I say, "The red one has lightning, fire, and light."

"This blue one has water and ice." Vio adds before he sees another ball of ice and water following at him, "And telekenesis." Vio manages to destroy the attack with a blast of energy.

"The green dragon has wind, earth, and darkness." Shadic says.

"What about my-" Eon begins just as the minidragons reveal their defensive ability. Metalic armor appears on them.

"Nevermind." Eon says. The minidragons calm down after a while and they lead us into the Cave of Legend.

"We should give these little guys names." Kitai suggests, looking at the blue dragon who's now perched on her shoulder, "I'll call you Shard."

"What about you?" Shadic asks the green dragon, "I know. I'll call you Storm."

"That leaves the red dragon." Vio points out, "What're you going to name it, Briar?" I think for a minute before answering, "Scorch. It's the perfect name for this dragon." We continue through the cave, not knowing what to expect next.


	8. Chapter 8

We continue through the cave, the minidragons walking right beside us. We enter a small chamber with ten small rings in a circle above a closed, stone gate.

"What's this?" Vio asks.

"It's a test." I reply, "I think we need to shoot those rings."

"I'm not arguing with that." Lion says, preparing to throw a ball of dark energy at a ring.

"Stop." I say as he throws the ball of energy. I shoot a lightning bolt at it, destroying the attack.

"We need to use our Draco attack." I contine.

"You mean like your Supreme Draco-Storm?" Autumn asks. "Yeah.

" I reply, "But I need to use the regular Draco-Storm. It's only lightning, my origional power."

"Only one problem." Azalia says, "We don't know how to use our Draco attacks."

"Just do what I do." I reply. Seconds later, I am surrounded by a sphere of blue lightning bolts. I launch a condensed beam of electrical energy at the top ring, and it begins to glow the same blue.

"Shadic, you're next." I say, "According to the Seal of the Ten Tribes." Shadic nods and steps forward. He then surrounds himself with a ball of swirling wind. He fires a beam of light green energy, surrounded by a tornado, at the ring directly to the right. That ring begins to glow the same green.

"I think I'll call that the Draco-Vortex." Shadic says.

"Autumn, you're up." I say.

"I know." she replies, "The Seal is carved into the ground." I look down and see the seal, the Lightning and Wind wedges are glowing the same colors as the rings. Autumn is now surrounded by red and orange flames. She launches a beam of energy that looks more like a flamethrower. It hits the next ring, which is now glowing red. The Fire wedge is now also glowing red.

"Let me guess." I begin, "You'll call that the Draco-Flare?" Autumn nods as Katara gets ready to launch her attack. She is surrounded by a bluish glow and launches a beam that behaves more like water than energy. The ring is hit and it, along with the Water wedge, glow a bluish color.

"I really don't know what to call that." she says.

"You'll think of something." I reply as Kitai readies her attack. She is surrounded by a white mist aand launches a pure white beam at the ring. The area around that ring freezes as it glows light blue. The Ice wedge also glows the same color.

"I'll call that the Draco-Freeze." Kitai says. The others also launch their attacks until the entire Seal is lit up and the gate opens. Two more trials to go.

We walk through a tunnel to the next chamber and the next trial. Kitai is scratching Shard, who is now on her shoulder, behind his ear.

"Who knew dragons could purr?" she asks.

"That little guy isn't any larger than a lion cub." I say, "In fact, minidragons were once the pet of choice for people in every tribe." Kitai looks at Vio. He knows what she's going to ask him before she even tries to ask.

"I guess." Vio says, "You can keep the minidragon. Briar and Shadic seem to be planning on keeping theirs." Kitai and the minidragon both smile. A few minutes later, we reach the next chamber. The chamber is large, round, and filled with stone warrior figures. Seconds after entering, Lion begins sensing something.

"Nightmare energy!" he says as the eyes of the statues begin to glow red.

"I think you all know what we must do." I say. Everyone nods.

"Spirit Gem!" I begin.

"Mark Fusion!" we say in unison. We enter our Fusion Forms and summon our Spirit Weapons. Vio still isn't completely healed, so he isn't fighting as good as usual. Shadic blows a few statues back with his Hurricane Claws as Autumn fires her Inferno Arrow another one. Kitai has a new Spirit Weapon, since she has been training a lot: the Glacier Sais. She freezes three statues solid before Eon and Logan smash through them with the Cobalt Mace and Quake Hammer. Lion's Nightmare Scythe is not effecting the stone warriors at all. Katara deflects multiple attacks with her Tsunami Blades as I destroy a pair of statues with my Bolt Swords. Once all statues are destroyed, we think we've passed the test, but the gate doesn't open. A dark aura appeara around each destroyed piece of a stone warrior as they all move to the center of the chamber. The rocks combine and form a stone giant.

"Oh, (explative bleep, sorry)" Lion says. We all try to destroy the giant but our attacks do nothing. Suddenly, Azalia thinks of something that should work.

"Lion! Get back!" she yells. Lion hides in a crater created by Autumn's Inferno Arrow exploding. Azalia summons her Blaze Shurikens and throws them above the stone giant's head. There is a bright flash of light and the nightmare energy that formed the giant is drained and destroyed. The giant is now a pile of rocks in the middle of the chamber.

"Nice save, Azalia." Autumn says. The gate finally opens and we continue to the final chamber for the last trial.

The path to the final chamber. The entire history of the Dragon Warriors is painted on the wall. How the origional fifteen dragons were created, the day when three dragons turned evil, the time when the dragons chose the origional Dragon Warriors and Ranok chose the wisest to be the Dragon Guardian, when an entire Dragon Tribe left the World of Dragons to live around the multi-verse, and the first attack of the three evil Dragon Tribes. We enter the final Trial Chamber and prepare for the test.

This chamber has the Seal of the Ten Tribes in the center of the room with a round, stone table in the middle. The table has ten sections each with a small indentation.

"Something must fit into these." I say, "Like some kind of keys." Katara looks at the table and her Spirit Gem.

"It looks like the keys are our Spirit Gems." she says, placing hers into the indentation in the water section of the table. A bluish line travels from the Spirit Gem to the center of the table. Vio and Kitai follow Katara's lead and place their Spirit Gems into the indentations. A light blue line and a purple line also form. Eon goes next, placing his Spirit Gem into the indentation. A silver line now appears. Shadic, Logan, and Azalia go next. The table now has green, orange, and yellow lines going from the indentations to the center. Me and Autumn are next. The blue and red lines form from the indentation and end at the center.

"I'm not giving up my Spirit Gem." Lion says, "You guys are crazy." I glare at Lion, "Get over here now!" My eyes flash red and Lion runs over to the table. For being the dark Dragon Warrior, he's easy to scare. He places his Spirit Gem into the last indentation. A black line forms, connecting the gem to the center of the table. The Mark of the Dragon appears on the table as the entire chamber begins to shake.

"Don't move!" I say.

"Wasn't planning to!" Azalia replies. When the shaking stops, we remove our Spirit Gems. The final gate is now open and we continue to the final chamber, where we'll talk to the Legendary Dragon.


	9. Chapter 9

Me and the other Dragon Warriors continue through the cave, getting closer to the final chamber. Scorch is now walking beside me, Shard is still on Kitai's shoulder, and Storm is walking between Shadic and Logan. We finally reach the enterance to the final chamber. This chamber is huge, the Seal of the Ten Tribes is carved into the entire round floor. After we walk in, a stone wall slams down, sealing us in as we walk to the center of the chamber.

"So how do we talk to the Legendary Dragon?" Lion asks.

"I think you need to stand on the wedge that represents your tribe." I reply, walking over to the lightning wedge. Everyone else does the same, and are now in the familiar pattern: Lightning, Wind, Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Metal, Darkness, Light, and Psychic. The Seal begins to glow brightly, almost blinding all of us. When the light fades, there is a partially transparent dragon standing in the center of the room. Each of the scales on the middle of his head are the color of each of the ten Dragon Fire colors. Each color of scale forms a spiral pattern that creates the pattern for its entire body. We all know the name of this dragon: Ranok, the Legendary Dragon. He addresses us by our first names.

"Briar, the current Dragon Guardian and the Dragon Warrior of Lightning. Trying to redeem yourself for destroying the place you were trying to save, this world, to be exact." The dragon turns and looks at Shadic.

"Shadic, the Dragon Warrior of Wind. You took Chrome's place after he went rogue, and even helped stop Insane Sniper the second after you received your powers." He now looks at Autumn.

"Autumn, the Dragon Warrior of Fire and the princess of the Fire Dragon Tribe. You were saved by your father when this world was destroyed." The dragon's words shock me. Autumn is a princess? The dragon looks at Katara and continues.

"Katara, the Dragon Warrior of Water and the only Dragon Warrior to be from a different world who helped save that world before learning of your powers." Ranok now looks at Kitai.

"Kitai, the Dragon Warrior of Ice and the daughter of Katara. The youngest Dragon Warrior at the age of sixteen." The dragon is now looking at Logan.

"Logan, the Dragon Warrior of Earth, saved an entire town from the Shadow Hawks just because you were in the area during the attack." He now turns toward Eon.

"Eon, the Dragon Warrior of Metal, was trained by the Dragon Guardian himself." The dragon looks at Lion addresses him by his full name.

"Necro Lion Bolt the fifth, the Dragon Warrior of Darkness, the son of an infamous crime lord who turned his own father in after learning of his powers." The dragon looks at Azalia next.

"Azalia, the Dragon Warrior of Light and the daughter of Destiny, the former Dragon Warrior of Ice." Ranok now looks at Vio and addresses him by his real name.

"Lucas, the Dragon Warrior of Telekenesis and half brother of Briar." The dragon looks at me again, "I already know why you came here, but I'd like you to explain why."

"Well," I begin, "Wait. How do you know?"

"I know almost everything." the dragon replies.

"Anyways, our king tried to have us killed." I say, "We need to find him and..."

"End him." Vio finishes my sentence.

"I have noticed the growing evil in Ixen, and it is your destiny to kill him and take the throne." I am now in more shock than before. First, I learn that Autumn is a princess, and now I find out that I'm going to be the king of all Dragon Warriors? Autumn looks at me. She knew I once sparred with Ixen and that didn't turn out well.

_Flashback_

_I face Ixen, who is looking at me. His dark green eyes seemingly staring into my soul. I attempt to fire a lightning bolt at him, but he dodges and hits me with a blast of energy, sending me flying into a tree, unconscious. Ixen walks away as Chrome and Autumn appear, taking me back to the camp they had set up in the forest._

_End Flashback_

"You sure that's what I need to do?" I ask after a long moment of silence. "I'm sure." Ranok replies, "But you can use my power when you need it."

"I know." I reply, "By combining all ten dragon fire colors."

"Right." the dragon says, "And those minidragons can also help."

"I know." I reply, "But how can we take them with us back to our home dimension?" Ranok looks at the three minidragons, who are standing beside each other near the sealed door.

"They aren't your average minidragons." he says. Everyone looks at the minidragons as they begin to glow and change. When the glowing fades, the minidragons are now red, blue, and green ball-shaped rocks. I walk over to them and pick them up.

"That works." I say, "We'll reawaken them when we get back home."

"Ixen's castle is on the far side of the mountain." the dragon says, "You should return to your dimension now." I nod and open a portal. All of the Dragon Warriors jump into it, and we begin the trip home.

We arrive at the mansion island about an hour later. The first thing we do is reawakening the minidragons. Once they're awake, Shadic takes Storm to where ever he stays, Kitai takes Shard into the mansion, and I take Scorch to my house. I sit on my couch a few minutes later, Scorch sleeping beside me. I hear a knock on my door. It's Autumn. She walks in as Scorch wakes up.

"Know what's funny?" I say.

"What?" Autumn asks.

"You're the princess of the Fire Dragon Tribe and I'm about to be the king of all Dragon Warriors.

"That's not weird." Autumn says, looking at me. I'm silent for a couple seconds as Scorch growls a bit, like he's saying something, translation: You're both royal pains. I glare at Scorch, "You know, we can understand you." Scorch now looks more shocked than an unlucky victim of one of my lightning bolts.

"You're fine." I say.

"We won't hurt you." Autumn adds.

"I think he already knew that." I point out.

"I'd bet if he did feel threatened, he'd blast your head off." Autumn says.

"I guess he must already trust me." I reply, "That's a good thing, since a few of my attacks can absorb time itself to use as energy and distort space upon being fired."

"Yeah." Autumn replies, "He does trust you. It's like he already knew you before you even met him." I look at Scorch.

"Maybe." I say, "I wonder how Kitai is doing with Shard."

"I don't know," Autumn replies, "But Vio is probably getting a face full of ice and water." I laugh, "Yeah. Probably.

At the mansion. Like Autumn said, Vio was covered in ice and water. Katara and Kitai were laughing at him. Even Shard was laughing. Well, he was until Vio used telekenesis to return the ice to its sender.

"I'm sure Shard won't be blasting me again after today." Vio says, taking the towel from his servant and drying the small dragon off. Shard growls a bit, translation: I guess I can't mess with Vio anymore.

At my house. Autumn went back to her own house, so I'm now stuck in a house with a minidragon. Well, at least until I go to the mansion tonight. Shadic might have found something.

An hour later at the mansion. Kitai is crying for some reason, so I take Eon outside.

"Do you know what's wrong with Kitai?" I ask.

"Yeah." Eon replies, "We just broke up."

"What? Why?" I ask.

"I don't really want to talk about it." he replies.

"Okay." I say, walking with Eon back into the mansion.

Back inside the mansion. I'm sitting between Autumn and Kitai, waiting for Shadic to tell everyone what he saw.

"I flew over the mountain today while in eagle form." he begins, "And I think I found where Ixen is hiding."

"Really?" I ask, "Where?"

"It'll be easier to show you." he replies. Everyone walks outside. I stop Kitai as everyone else gathers at the shore.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I ask her.

"Me and Eon got into a fight over something." she replies, "After that, he said we should break up."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." I say, "After all, you have me and your parents." The blue minidragon lands beside Kitai.

"And Shard." she adds, smiling at the minidragon.

"Him too." I reply, "I really think we should join the others." Kitai nods and follows me to the shore.

A few minutes later. Everyone is in dragon form, flying toward the mountain. As we soar over the mountain top, I am amazed at what I see. In the distance, there is a giant castle-like building.

"Is that it?" I ask Shadic telepathicly. All Dragon Warriors have a telepathic link, which we don't use often. But since we're flying, the wind makes it hard to hear actual talking.

"Yeah." Shadic replies, "I say we attack now."

"That might not be a good idea." I reply, landing on a large cliff. The others also land and look at the castle.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea?" Shadic asks me, actually talking this time, "We have our Fusion Forms and everything."

"The fight with Ixen is my battle." I reply, "And that castle is probably filled with armed Royal Guards."

"We'll take care of the guards." Lion says.

"You just kick Ixen's (explative bleep, sorry)." Azalia adds. I'm silent for a moment.

"Okay." I finally say, "Let's do this." We all know what we need to do now.

"Spirit Gem!" I begin.

"Mark Fusion!" everyone says in unison. We are all now in Fusion Form, and ready for the fight to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

We all fly toward the castle. I know Ixen will be in the tower, so I continue flying as the others land. I break through a window, flipping through the air and landing on my feet. A pair of Royal Guards come at me from the floor below. I guess breaking through windows isn't the best way to enter a building without beind detected. I move out of thee way of one of the guards, who runs right out of what once was a glass window and falls about a hundred feet. I take the other down by taking direct mind control of him and making him walk the same path as his friend. I continue toward Ixen's chamber.

In the courtyard, where the outers are fighting the guards. As predicted, there is an extreme amount of guards in this castle. Eon is sending multiple guards flying with every swing of his Cobalt Mace, Lion has disabled a few with his nightmare power, and Vio uses his Illusion Staff to fend off attacking guards. Kitai is surrounded by five guards, but everyone else is busy fighting off the other guards. Thinking fast, she uses her Glacier Sais to create an ice storm which freezes the attackers solid. Azalia notices what Kitai did.

"For only being sixteen not knowing how to use your Phoenix Armor, you're a good fighter." she says.

"Thanks." Kitai replies, firing a beam of light from her Glacier Sais that freezes a guard who was trying to attack Autumn. Vio now uses telekenesis to use one defeated guard as a weapon, smashing him into the other guards. More guards continue to appear. The other Dragon Warriors have their work cut out for them.

I finally find Ixen's chamber. My hands and eyes begin to glow purple. I use a telekenetic shockwave to make the doors fly off their hinges, taking down two guards in the process. Ixen was sitting on his throne, but when I blasted the doors off, he stands and walks toward me.

"So, you discovered my plans. You're smarter than you look." Ixen says.

"Save it, (explative bleep, sorry)!" Ixen glares at me, "I'm the king, so I can get away with it."

"Not while I'm around, you won't!" I reply.

"Are you forgetting that sparring match we had?" Ixen asks, "I took you down with one attack!"

"That happened years ago!" I reply, "And I've gotten stronger!" Ixen laughs, "Cat ears and dragon wings don't make people stronger."

"Really?" I ask, "Bolt Swords!" My Spirit Weapons appear in my hands. Ixen draws his sword. The battle has begun.

The courtyard, where the other Dragon Warriors are battling the guards. Azalia uses her Spirit Weapon, the Blaze Shurikens, to blast about most of the remaining guards into the castle wall. Katara and Vio are fending off te attacks, but that stops when a guard, who is filled with the same pure nightmare energy, punches Katara in the stomach, sending her flying into a wall. Vio tries to stop that guard's rampage, but he gets thrown into the wall like a ragdoll. Kitai sees this and is instantly running toward her parents.

"Kitai! Stop!" Azalia screams. Kitai ignores her and continues running, but stops when the nightmare guard starts walking toward her.

"Run!" Autumn says, but Kitai is frozen in fear.

"Her power is growing rapidly." Lion says, "Like she's-" Lion is interrupted by Kitai.

"Y-you hurt my parents..." she says, "And now you're going down!" Her eyes begin to glow pure white and she is surrounded by a bright light. As the light fades, Kitai's hair has turned from black too white and she now wears shining white armor.

"Is that-" Azalia begins.

"Phoenix armor." Lion adds. Kitai uses her new power gained from the Phoenix Armor to freeze the nightmare energy inside of the guard. The nightmare guard explodes just as more guards run out of the castle.

"I never thought nightmare energy could be frozen." Lion says, still in shock.

"Anything can be frozen at absolute zero." Kitai replies, "But the second they heat up again, they explode."

"Here comes the next wave!" Azalia says. Shadic looks at Logan, "Combo attack?"

"Yeah." Logan replies. Shadic surrounds Logan with a tornado. Logan adds a few giant rocks, which hit each other and break apart, creating a sandstorm. Eon is now running toward Vio and Katara, who are just now waking up. He uses his green dragon fire to completely heal them.

"Thanks, Eon." Katara says as she gets up.

"Yeah, thanks." Vio adds, "Now let's crack some skulls!"

Back at the top of the tower. Ixen runs at me, wielding his golden blade. I block his attack with my twin Bolt Swords, but he blasts me with a wave of energy. I hit the wall hard, but get up quickly. I throw my Bolt Swords into the air, jump up, catch them in mid air, and hit the groung with the edge of the blade, launching the Emerald Bolt attack, a blast of bright green lightning from the Bolt Swords. Ixen is hit, but doesn't seem to be hurt by it.

"You said you were stronger, but you're weak!" Ixen says, throwing me into another wall, "All you'll ever be is weak!"

"No." I say as I get back up, "You're the weak one. You messed with the family of a person who trusted you. My family!" My eyes turn gold and I'm surrounded by a multicolored orb, "That makes you the weak one!" My Phoenix Armor appears on my body. Time begins to slow as I absorb its energy. I then absorb the orb into my Phoenix Armor, which begins to glow. My armor changes from solid gold to white and gold.

"Now, you'll pay for messing with my family and friends!" My eyes now turn red and my hair turns black, though it's hard to see since it's under my helmet. My armor turns black, but keeps the gold accents. I look at my new armor, "Dark Phoenix Armor? This is new." I look at Ixen, who is first shocked at my transformation then glaring at me and trying to attack me with a blast of fire. This gives me a chance to test the abilities of this new armor, which was created by fusing the Supreme Phoenix Armor with the dark magic. I teleport to behind Ixen before his attack hits. I charge up my new attack. My left arm is now surrounded by my regular blue lightning, but my right arm has the red lightning I wield when I use my dark magic. I clench my fists and prepare to launch the attack. The dust settles and Ixen sees that I'm not there anymore. He thinks I was vaporized by his attack and smirks. Suddenly, he senses me behind him. He turns around just as I launch the attack. The two colors of lightning fuse together and hit Ixen right in the stomach. He is thrown back by the power of the attack, but he still gets back up.

"Well, you caught me off guard there." Ixen says, "But I'll still defeat you!"

"You won't!" I reply, "You're going down!"

Back in the courtyard. The others have followed Kitai's lead and are now in their Phoenix Armor as well. The increase in power by using Phoenix Armor while in Fusion Form is instantly known. Lion has given every single guard in the entire courtyard a nightmare before Kitai freezes them. Yet again, they explode.

"I think that was all of them." Vio says.

"Let's get to the top of the tower." Autumn says, flying toward the top of the tower. The others follow her. Upon reaching the top of the tower, the others finally see the battle. Ixen is getting back up from my latest attack. I look at them, and they know what to do. They each give me their energy, since I'm exausted from fighting. I then prepare to finish what I started. I am yet again surrounded by a multicolored orb and time begins to slow down again. Even after the attack is fully charged, I continue storing power. I tell the other Dragon Warriors to get back to the mountain and make sure their gone before I launch the attack.

"Supreme Draco-Bomb!" I say, releasing the energy toward Ixen. He tries to hold off the attack, and he does while I escape, but he doesn't hold it for long. As I reach the others on the cliff, the attack explodes. The light from the blast is blinding. Once the light fades and the dust clears, the castle is now a crater and Ixen is gone. Forever.


	11. Chapter 11

At the mansion after the battle. Kitai and Eon are talking, she's probably thanking him for healing her parents. Vio and Autumn told me everything that happened while I was fighting Ixen.

"It's party time!" Logan says, about to turn on some music.

"Anything but Gangnam Style." I reply, "Your life would probably end if you played that trash."

"If you don't want that song, then why don't you sing something yourself?" Logan asks.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Vio says, "Unless you want your ears to bleed." I glare at Vio, who laughs. Just then, Azalia walks in, followed by a pair of minidragons. Scorch, Shard, and Storm are already inside, so these two are completely unknown. The first one is white with a ridge of pink scales on her back. The other is purple with a ridge of mint green scales. I look at Scorch and Shard and laugh. Nothing funnier than love-struck minidragons. I walk over to Kitai. When she sees me, she knows what I'm about to say.

"Yeah. I'll tell you why Eon left me now." she says. I look at her.

"He said I only thought about Chip." Kitai says.

"Your ex-boyfriend that could turn into a Pikachu?" I ask.

"Yeah." Kitai replies.

"Wait. Didn't he die?" I ask.

"No." she replies, "I sent him into a different dimension."

"Really?" I ask.

"Well," Kitai replies, "Your brother did for me." Suddenly, I hear a familiar voice say my name. I turn around and see someone I haven't seen in years: Blade. Blade is instantly surrounded by Autumn, Lion, and Azalia, who ask him more questions than a college history test. I walk outside and look up. A large bat is flying circling over my head. It's my old friend, Jack the vampire. He lands and takes the form of a human. I give him the usual warning, "If you bite anybody, I'll rip out your fangs." He walks into the mansion. I'm outside for about five minutes before I hear another voice. The voice of someone I hate. Katara hears the voice as well and walks outside. The voice belongs to her ex-boyfriend, Ed the shape shifter. He walks over to Katara and grabs her arm. Vio sees this and runs outside just at I use my powers to teleport Ed to a random world in the multi-verse.

"Show off." yet another familiar voice says. I look toward where the voice came from and is speechless. The voice came from someone who everyone thought was dead. Well, she still was. It was the spirit of Destiny, the last Dragon Warrior of ice. After Ixen killed her, he absorbed Destiny's spirit and gained all of her powers. Since I killed Ixen, her spirit is now free.

"Let me guess. You need to find a new body." I say.

"Yeah. I do." Destiny's spirit replies, "Hopefully, one that isn't already occupied. Both me and Claire don't want to possess anybody."

"Uh, who's-" Vio asks, but I answer before he can finish.

"Claire is Destiny's demon half." I reply, "Anyways, I had your old body placed in a nitrogen freezer." Vio face palms, "Seriously?"

"Yeah." I reply, "I don't know why I did, probably 'cause she was the last ice Dragon Warrior." Vio face palms again as Kitai runs out of the mansion. She already knew about Destiny. I told her everything that happened, even where Destiny's old body is being frozen. I send Destiny's spirit with Vio to the location of the nitrogen freezer and walk with Katara and Kitai back into the mansion. When I walk into the mansion, I also walk into a pie. I then hear the Eon's laugh. "Eon, you idiot!" I say, laughing. I'm thankful Eon can actually bake good pies.

Vio arrives at the location, but all he sees is a large cave. Destiny's spirit knows what it is.

"The Ice Dragon Cave.' she says, "The coldest place in the multi-verse." Vio looks confused, "So by 'nitrogen freezer', he meant-"

"This cave. There's a lake of liquid nitrogen in the cave, which was once used by the ice Dragon Warriors to preserve the dead." Destiny replies, "Creepy, I know, but my ancestors were a strange people." Vio finds Destiny's body and begins to melt the ice. Once all the ice is melted, Destiny's spirit re-enters her body. Seconds later, she is walking around and Vio is hiding his eyes.

"Now," Destiny begins "we just need to find my clothes."

Back at the mansion. Everyone is now sitting around the room, talking to the other guests. I'm talking to Katara when a thought hits me.

"I forgot to tell Vio one thing." I say.

"What's that?" Katara asks.

"That the Ice Dragon Tribe stored their dead in the caves completely naked." She laughs, "Really?"

"Yeah." I reply, "That includes Destiny's body." Katara's face after I say this is priceless.

At the Ice Dragon Cave. Destiny and Vio, who is still hiding his eyes, finally find where Destiny's clothes are. A few minutes later, she's dressed, Vio turns into his dragon form, and flies home with Destiny on his back.

At the mansion. Azalia is blindfolded and standing at the door, surrounded by the other Dragon Warriors and guests. We remove the blindfold after Vio and Destiny walk in. You've never seen a happier Dragon Warrior in the entire multi-verse than Azalia when she sees her mother alive. Everyone gives them space while they catch up. The food won't eat itself!

After the party. Some idiot brought cactus juice. Now, Katara is drunk on the stuff and hallucinating.

"Monkeys! Everywhere!" she says, thinking everybody is a monkey. I laugh.

"Alright! Who's the idiot who brought the cactus juice?" I ask. Lion points to the kitchen, where I see Katara's brother, Sokka.

"Who invited him?" I ask before laughing and looking at him, "You should've brought more." I look at Katara, my hands and eyes glowing purple. Katara instantly falls asleep when she sees the light.

"I hate when you show off!" Vio says.

"What?" I ask, "You jealous?" I ask.

"What? No!" Vio replies, but I can tell he's lying. Vio carries Katara to the couch, where she sleeps off the cactus juice. I walk over to Sokka.

"How'd you even get here?" I ask.

"Zuko somehow created a portal and me and Aang flew into this place on Appa." He replies.

"So Zuko and Aang are here right now?" I ask.

"Yeah." Sokka replies.

"Then I might see them later." I say before walking away.

I find Autumn on the shore. She's sitting on the sand, looking at the night sky. I walk over to her,

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" I ask. Autumn nods, "It is."

"I must say, though," I say as I sit beside her, "You're more beautiful." This makes Autumn blush.

"So, you're ready for everything that's going to happen now?" she asks.

"Yeah." I reply, "You know what they say. Every king needs a queen."

**Me: That was a fun story to write.**

**Vio: So you're done with us?**

**Me: No. I have a lot more planned with the Dragon Warriors.**

**Azalia: Can't wait!**

**Me: You won't have to wait long. I've already started on the sequel to this story, Dragon Warriors Unleashed.**


End file.
